


Lavender Flower

by Countess_Alejandra



Category: the arcana
Genre: Angst, F/F, im in pain ok its 4 am, lazaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Alejandra/pseuds/Countess_Alejandra
Summary: Portia has been away for 4 days, Nadia has seen no sign of her.Nadia wants to know why





	Lavender Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I know portia came to vesuvia after the plague, but this is kind of like a “what if?”

It's been so long since portia showed up to greet her. Where has she gone? She would have told Nadia if things needed to be done, and she would have let her do what she must. Why hasn't she told her? Nadia must not say it, but she simply loves to see her face every morning, her beautiful face lighting up as she tells her breakfast is ready. It has been 4 days, and Nadia will wait no longer for her to state where she had been.  
Nadia just has to see for herself. 

The things that she sees when she arrive are not exactly connected to portia.

Her garden has gone over grown, the vegetables and flowers shrivel more with every second her presence is not near. 

There are spider webs draping from the roof, and dust hanging in the air as a discredited omen to a once life filled place.

Nadia slows down at the menacing sight before her. What happened? She hopes nothing has gone wrong, though her usually problem solving mind is preparing for the worst.

As the grows nearer to the cottage itself, a nasty looking bug with what seems to be hundreds of legs scutters across the path, Nadia steps back in both disgust and shock.

She sees a folded piece of parchment laying at the foot of the door, and she slowly approaches it, bending down carefully and just barely grasping it, as if if she were to squeeze it any harder it would crumble to peices. Her hands began to tremble as she opens the note.

“ Dearest Milady,  
I apologize for the sudden disappearance, but you must understand. I cannot stay here any longer. I began to feel weak, I knew what was happening. I couldn't disturb your slumber, not if it meant risking your precious life for one last word from me. I couldn't bear to show you the red of my eyes.  
If I have the authority, will you,  
Please  
Do me one last favour?  
Go to the docs alone looking to the dreaded island, be careful, itd damage me in the afterlife to see you get sick. Wave to me, call out to me, so that i know you are safe, and maybe  
Just maybe  
To give me a proper goodbye  
I want you to know, now that you're here

I Wish I Had Told You That I Loved You  
With all of my Heart

Portia “

Next to the note was… A lavender flower, picked just for her.  
Her legs gave out, and she covered her mouth, as if when she were to let go she would let out a scream. She doesn't want to cry, she doesn't want too… but no one is here  
She cradles the note next to her heart, as it beats for Portia and Portia only now, she just wanted to feel the beating of her heart too, right next to her own. The sweet smell of lavender filled the air as she placed the gift to her cheek, but now it hurt to remember that once favorable smell. Now it only reminded her of lost love

———————

She kept her promise, she did what Portia asked her too, and as she stood at the docs late that night, she held the lavender flower close to her heart, as if Portia had really given it to her in person.  
She began to wave to the unforgiving place where her body now called forever home, she called out to the sea.

“I Love You, Portia. I wish I had told you that I Love You”


End file.
